


Comfortable with you

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Second Kiss, Sleepy Cuddles, s02e05 sneak peak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: Sequel to the s02e05 sneak peak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It´s short but I hope you enjoy it.

“I don´t know what to say to Clary…. I can´t face her” Alec looked away from Magnus “I killed Jocelyn”

“Alexander” Magnus offered his hand to Alec and the shadowhunter took shyly “It wasn´t you. You know that and Clary does to.”

Alec lift his face to look at Magnus who was looking back at him with sad eyes. Isn´t fair Alec felt so bad about something that was not his fault. But, Magnus guessed, Alec spend all his life thinking he is responsible for everything that happen in the Institute, mainly the bad things.

“Can I…I spend the night? I don´t feel like getting back to the Institute”

“Of course, come in”

Magnus led them inside the loft and they sat on the couch with some space between them.

“Are you hungry? I can order us something”

“That would be great”

“What about Italian food?”

“Sounds good” Alec smiled weakly and Magnus´s heart skipped a beat

They ate in silence enjoying each other company. When they finished, Alec insisted in wash the dishes, something, Magnus discovered, the archer like to do to keep his mind off the troubles.

After that they both sat back in the couch and Magnus made each a cocktail. They talk some more about everything and anything. Magnus made almost all the talk but Alec like to listen him and his crazy adventures. While the evening the become closer mentally and physically. At some point, Magnus rest his head on the shadowhunter shoulder and Alec put an arm around Magnus holding him close.

“Magnus?” Alec called in a whisper

“Mh?”

“Are you awake?”

By now they are both laid down Alec is supported on the arm of the couch and Magnus is laid half on top of him. Nobody said nothing in almost twenty minutes.

“I´m sorry we still haven´t go in that first date”

“Alexander… It´s nothing to be sorry about”

“But….”

“No buts” Magnus cut him gently with a finger in front of his lips and Alec smiled with the memory of their first drink “It´s not your fault. I´m sure we will figure something out”  

“Okay” Alec smiled again and rest his hand on Magnus check “If you need me to go you can saw”

“I told you can spend the night. But if want to go I will not hold you here”

“It´s fine. I want to. Spend the night, I mean”

“Okay”

“I want to try something” Alec mumbled and impossible to Magnus to hear

“What is it, darling?”

“Could you come up here?”

Magnus lift from Alec and looked at the boy who was looking at him with curious and excitant eyes. He put his hand on Magnus´ neck and pulled him close. Magnus breath trapped in his throat and the warlock closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again Alec was breathing hard and was looking at his lips.

Alec closed his eyes and lift his head and his lips found Magnus´s. First was a slight brush of lips gently molding each other mouth. Magnus captured Alec bottom lips between his owns and the boy moaned. Alec hands were wrapped around Magnus waist and the warlock arms were pressed against their chest. When Alec ran his tongue on Magnus lips the warlock grabbed a fist of the boy shirt and opened his lips. They explored each other mouth, tongues dancing together in a rhythm full of love and desire.  

After a while the kiss came to an end and they simply stayed there wrapped in each other listening to their breaths calmed down. When Magnus regained his breath, he said “Do you want to go to the bed” he felt Alec tense up beneath him and added “No pressure, darling. But this seen a little uncomfortable for you”

“It´s fine. I like you weight on top of me” Alec blushed

“Good to know”

“I understand with you want to go sleep in your bed. I can stay here.”

“Oh, darling. I don´t care I rather be here with you” Magnus plant a little kiss to Alec lips and the shadowhunter blushed a little harder and he hide his face on the warlock´s neck.

“We should go to sleep now”

“Yeah. Good night, Magnus”

“Good night, Alexander”   


End file.
